Duas vezes amor, a terceira
by Meimei-chan 8
Summary: Uma história de amor entre Kaname e Ruka. Ele sem destino, ela sem ninguém...Uma noite garantiria um 'felizes para sempre'  Uma prova de que não precisa ser vampiro para ser sangue frio...


**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens Kaname e Ruka pertencem a Matsuri Hino bem como sua obra Vampire Knight. Com base no relacionamento que ambos tem na história escrevo esta Fic; a devoção a Kaname por parte de Ruka então,foi de inspiração...Não se trata de uma história que se encaixe a série. É uma história de amor, se é que dá para chamar assim...**

**N/A: Os personagens aqui não conservam suas características originais. Kaname pode estar um tanto falante, bem como irônico e até por vezes cômico..**

**Duas vezes amor, a terceira ...**

"_**Numa fumaça o canto d'alma escuto...**_

_**Um aroma balsâmico respiro,**_

_**Oh! Deixai-me fumar o meu charuto!"(A.A.)**_

A primeira vez que a fitei foi de longe. Eu estava de passagem por um desses caminhos diferentes sem destino algum que eu tomava todas as minhas tardes de mais profundo tédio. Acendia meu cigarro e descansava as minhas mãos confortavelmente em meus bolsos. Eu não tinha a intenção de fixar meu olhar em nenhum lugar e em nenhuma figura em especial. Eu queria apenas tragar o meu cigarro bem como toda a minha droga de vida.

Casualmente, numa dessas minhas longas baforadas—olhos semicerrados, pouco interessado em que direção eu a expelia... eu a vi. Entre o cinza daquela tarde e da fumaça do cigarro pude sentir a ponta de coloração que o momento me proporcionou. Ela estava em seu trabalho. Deti-me alguns minutos encostado a um velho poste, enquanto fingia derrubar as cinzas do meu fumo e fiquei a vê-la através da vidraça.

Era linda. Servia uma das mesas do recinto. Trajava as roupas próprias do seu trabalho: era uma maid. Beleza e sensualidade se misturavam como uma propaganda apelativa em que o produto exposto convencia com todas as letras.

Eu, Kaname, nunca em seis anos de minha vida de mais puro fracasso e desilusões estive tão animado e em êxtase por uma situação como esta, muito menos por uma pessoa... Seis anos assim, sem partilhar mais nada com mais ninguém só com apenas pouquíssimas pessoas... e o sexo feminino então, não mesmo existia para mim. Desde que me divorciara, nunca mais quis acreditar no amor nem me envolver com mulher alguma, seja em que relação fosse... Sempre me virei bem sozinho, os trabalhos caseiros não são grandes problemas e prazeres..tenho minhas fantasias e me satisfazia solitariamente e até este momento eu poderia dizer que me satisfazia. De repente, não mais que de repente, a secura em meus lábios se fez provar. Sentia sede...

A tarde estava péssima demais para eu perder uma boa como aquela. Desconcertadamente procurei um tostão em meus bolsos, uns centavos que pudessem comprar algo ali, como uma água, um café, qualquer coisa... Depois de certificar-me da quantia em meus bolsos, larguei as sobras do fumo das mãos ao chão, amassei-a fortemente com a ponta do meu sapato, dei uma leve bagunçada no meu cabelo e caminhei em passos largos e calmos, ombros relaxados, em direção àquele café.

Fui recebido (sem o menor esforço de girar a maçaneta) por uma maid tão delicada quanto como uma boneca de louça. Abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta e com ele a tão confortante expressão "seja bem vindo" e logo uma inclinação demorada de seu corpo...pude ver a brancura fresca de sua nuca.

Tudo ali tinha um perfume, uma atmosfera reconfortante...não se assemelhava a um cabaré, mas era um desses lugares de presença que marcam pela simplicidade e luxo disfarçado. A música ambiente fez impressionar as sensações em mim. Mas eu não queria e não estava interessado em me deter nos pormenores daquele ambiente ou se o dono havia ou não incrementado o Feng shui para chegar aquela composição local.

Eu estava ali por um motivo e apenas um: mirar a minha ovelha. Mas não a via. Meus olhos dançaram de um lado para outro... A outra maid que me acompanhou até a mesa onde eu já estava sentado me perguntou em mais doce e serviçal voz: " Em que posso lhe servir,senhor..?", estive a ponto de achar que estava sendo interrogado por uma criancinha, devido a sua vozinha quase esganiçada, quase tão infantil...!

"Um café por favor...e bem quente!"

Rapidamente a maid se retirou para ir buscar meu café não sem antes reverenciar para mim. Estava de fato bem servido...só não por quem desejava...Enquanto meu café não vinha fiquei detido em observar as pessoas que lá estavam: homens em sua maioria. Em algumas mesas maids se revezavam em fazer um atendimento personalizado aos fregueses... ouvia risinhos de umas moças ao fundo. A expressão do sorriso da maid era de como tivesse um segredo... um sorriso esquivo, quase que lascivo... tentador...Como que esse freguês ainda não agarrara? De fato, acho que esse era seu desejo... No entanto preservavam certa distancia..

A mesa aos fundos quase que oculta, revelou uma maid mais comprometida. A cena que se seguiu fez-me esfregar meus olhos quase que dezenas de vezes: o cliente ofereceu-lhe tamanha quantia de dinheiro à mulher que tomou-o a guardar-lhe em suas altas e justas meias..Um Maid Café realmente diferente...acho que poderia negociar com qualquer delas se quisesse ...umas horas...minutos..rapidinhas..hmm .E eu já tinha minha preferida..um bom começo..Seria fácil? Seria esta maid diferente? Talvez sim, talvez não...

Bem me queira..Mal me queira...Mas que tolice!O que se pode conseguir quando se tem bastante dinheiro no bolso? E estava eu tão absorto em pensamentos que não dera conta do momento em que minha ovelhinha cruzou o salão com uma bandeja em mãos. Servia uma outra mesa. Um sujeito bem jovem. Um possível nerd, recém saído da faculdade; estagiário de algum empreguinho...de alguma empresa, acho..já que usava terno. Pelo visto se sentia bem a vontade: afrouxou o colarinho e logo em seguida retirou o terno preto..queria esbanjar charme..também pudera, com aquele avião aos seus pés...'meu avião' e era preciso pega-lo de uma vez ou então perderia minha viagem inesquecível..prometedora..

O café chegou em minha mesa quente como minha testa que assim estava no esforço de observar minha ovelha nas mãos de um outro possível lobo. A maid que me servia interrompeu a direção do meu olhar numa de suas demoradas curvaturas...Era linda mas estava me tirando do serio..

Logo notei como a minha ovelha se deu conta do meu olhar. Parecia que lançava-me indiretas enquanto conversava despreocupadamente com o seu freguês , de leve inclinada em sua direção, numa posição de interesse à ele. Um misto de menina e mulher poderosa com um jeito bem levado: sorria torto e quando o fazia, lançava um olhar lascivo à esquerda, não encarava o cliente nos olhos e quando parava de falar, lançava um beicinho manhoso. Nesses intervalos, mirava-me junto de um sorriso um tanto persuasivo, convidativo e eu respondia com um outro sorriso. Abafava ela, seu risinho com uma de suas mãozinhas. Um tanto apetitosa...

A minha atendente vinha de novo ao meu encontro, desta vez para retirar minha xícara vazia da mesa. Levou alguns segundos para me acordar do estado zumbi que eu me encontrava. Lento e confuso tirei meus olhos da mesa a frente e fixei-os na menina-maid e na frase que saia de sua boca: "Deseja mais alguma coisa senhor?" Uma pergunta perfeita para o momento e sem mais pensar fui direto com ela: " Quero aquela mulher ali...por favor..." Surpresa ficou a moça mas acho que era pelo fato de eu querer assim a custo aquela maid a ponto de tirá-la dali enquanto fazia seu trabalho, ocupadíssima..

"M..Mas.."- Balbuciou sem ação a menina. Acho que era novata ou jovem demais como suspeitei. A maturidade lhe faltou. Considerei assim..

"A-que-la -mu-lher- por-fa-vor..."

Repeti pausadamente e com meu dedo indicador apontado na direção da mesa.

"S..sim,Sim..claro Senhor..."

Fez-se corada e saiu na direção indicada. Muito bem mocinha, respeite as ordens do papai aqui, pensei, um tanto otimista demais. Não que o fosse sempre assim, mas estava me aquecendo porque o momento exigia muito de minha parte. Agora também precisaria ensaiar minha fala. Acho que o tempo possa ter me enferrujado na arte da conquista... mas como falara, dando ou não certo,o dinheiro estava aqui no bolso...

Tomei como tensa a situação das maids na mesa a tratarem o meu pedido. O cliente parecia que se opunha rotundamente...Logo fez questão de mirar-me desafiador. Condenou meu pedido. Mas no entanto, eu a vira primeiro. Estava na razão, mas não daria para explicar, logo porque o carinha não iria mesmo querer ouvir e muito menos ceder. Apelei para outra saída e essa é uma das últimas coisas que faço numa situação dessas, até porque não era meu desejo assustar ninguém...ou era...?Tomei como positivo, ele pedia...Fui tirando devagarinho o meu revolver calibre 38 da cintura e deixei o cabo dele a mostra para que o maneco se certificasse com quem estava se metendo e foi tiro e queda, sim, ele baixou a guarda.

A bebezinha ficou a disposição do maneco. Eles se mereciam. Era justo. Assim deixou caminho livre para a linda e encantadora mulher. Segurei o olhar dela até o momento em que sentou junto a minha mesa. O ar ficou empreguinado do seu cheiro amadeirado. Chegou tão confiante, remexeu os cabelos longos de um lado para o outro de maneira que caíram em lindas madeixas sobrepostas, olhou seu corpo, apertou o avental e enroscou as pernas de forma que eu pude conferir seu tônus muscular. Que belas pernas... E com aquela roupa de serviçal ainda..era um fetiche real mirabolante, sensual, melhor que conferido em revistas e sites especias..hmmm..prefiro não comentar..

Concomitante a sua chegada tratei de arrumar a minha postura. Alarguei os ombros e estufei o peito para parecer maior. Não foi algo tão treinado, até porque fazia tempo que não passava por um momento desses, então a postura e tudo mais saiu assim naturalmente..

Contudo, talvez não precisarei em algum momento investir em demasiado pelo que conferi deste ambiente e destas moças aqui..bem, estou mesmo no lugar certo..

Houve um silêncio inicial em nossa mesa, cortei-o com a movimentação de minhas mãos para acender meu cigarro. Acho que era um indício de nervosismo...Larguei-me um pouco na minha cadeira. Baforadas iam e vinham, olhava seu rosto...

"Em que posso lhe ser útil?"

Perguntou-me ela, educada ao que lhe respondi prontamente lhe bastou :

"Sua presença é o bastante por hora..Mas digamos que daqui a mais uns instantes quando a noite chegar, precisarei de você muito mais ainda..

Ela sorriu sonoro e com uma ponta de deboche que eu pude sentir. Talvez fora eu muito rápido no gatilho...talvez estivesse mesmo enferrujado na arte da conquista. Na tentativa de não me redimir, me rebaixar aquela cena, expeli gentil e confiante a fumaça do meu cigarro no ar... O ato permitia energizar-me ao máximo...Voltei-me ao seu rosto.

"Senhor...?"

"Kaname..."

"Senhor Kaname, para este tipo de atendimento, o café oferece as moças do salão dos fundos do qual eu não faço parte. Se quiser posso conduzi-lo até lá...

O que ela me disse soou como uma piada. Desconsiderei sua fala. Um não para mim é inconcebível quando desejo algo; e logo quando esse algo é impedido, fico mais contente, de fato, me agradou saber que é proibida, que não pode mesmo...resisti.

"Senhora...?"

"Ruka..."

"Ruka, digamos que você me encantou e de fato é a mais linda deste estabelecimento, sem dúvidas...você tem meu amor agora se quiser...não vou lhe forçar a nada só lhe peço que fique comigo por hora...Não se arrependerá..estou encantado.

Se essa moça tem um coração de costureirinha ou empregadita, essas palavras mais outras cheias de açúcar abalarão seu coração. Não custará poderá se entregar..

Olhei-a amavelmente, tão cheia de vitalidade. Enrusbeceu o rosto, nem parecia aquela de há pouco, tão cheia de si, tão lasciva. Mas seu semblante permitiu-me considerar que ponderava a moça. Por um instante ficara pensativa. Ousei tocar seus dedos, fixei seus olhos que se fecharam. Subi os dedos, segurei sua mão. Não sei se a chegada da noite proporcionava essas sensações mas sentia que ela também se entregava as mesmas. De repente abriu os olhos vexada:

"Tire as mãos senhor. Neste salão não se permitem contatos assim. Torno a dizer-lhe que o salão dos fundos é que serve para estes fins..."

"Pois bem contentarei-me com tua imagem,pois.."

Hoje a conquista, amanhã a pegação..Se adorá-la um pouco mais concederá meus desejos, conclui confiante. Se levou a sério o meu carinho velado por ela, ou não,o semblante ponderativo não lhe saía do rosto.

"Não fará mal, só por esta noite.."

Tal frase saiu assim baixinho de seus lábios como se respondesse aos seus próprios pensamentos.

"O que oferece-me além de seu amor e companhia?" Quis saber ela.

"Tudo que quiseres...Todo o dinheiro do mundo..."

Sorriu maliciosa e então levantou-se:

" Acompanhe-me.."

Ela conduziu-me por um corredor estreito, pouco iluminado que dava caminho ao salão dos fundos. Aproveitei-me da pouca iluminação para tocar-lhe a cintura mas repeliu ao toque.

O salão era bem semelhante a uma boate: escuro, algumas luzes em cores, música de fundo, bebidas a vontade. No entanto, um tanto comportado. Dois casais estavam neste recinto, com a nossa chegada agora, três. Eu esperava mesmo que ela fosse me conduzir a um quarto, mas como não, fiquei com meu plano inicial: ' vou investindo...talvez outra porta se abra para mim..'

E investi mesmo. Declamei versos e aquelas mais toscas cantadas que já cheiram mal só de sair de boca em boca e tocava-lhe... pressionava minhas mãos por sobre seu corpo. Era demais para mim. Cansava já...Eu já vivera bastante tempo sem esse tipo de contato para me deter tanto num momento como esse. Chegara ao limite.

Ela cedia aos toques e tudo, mas sentia que não estava ao todo entregue. Ao que pude confirmar, quando recusou o meu pedido íntimo então joguei as últimas cartas e prometi-lhe grande quantia em dinheiro em troca de sua companhia por toda a noite mas recusou-me prontamente.

Senti-me acatado, por hora uma certa raiva me subiu. Sensação de desejo reprimido, não consubstanciado, imobilizou-me. Ela não queria? Mas há pouco estava a querer...que parafernália de maid era essa? Uma esquizofrênica, só podia...Eu olhava o chão. Se era de fogo que eu precisava, acho que bastava mesmo o do meu cigarro. Abri a carteira, acendi um fumo, o último daquela noite. Olhei-a interrogativo. A vontade de levantar-me dali e ir embora foi grande e logo o faria, mas quando tomei força nas pernas e nos punhos, ela segurou minha mão e colando os lábios ao meu ouvido, disse baixinho:

"Amanhã...amanhã estarei pronta..."

Naquela noite, toquei meu caminho em direção a minha casa, a minha solitária, sentindo um misto de frustração e ânsia. Mas a temporalidade das palavras me acalentaram: "amanhã.." Uma questão de tempo conforme analisara...Não demoraria a próxima noite já ia chegar...

**N/A: Perdoem-me as extensas descrições, ou se fui desnecessariamente minuciosa...mas em tudo achei que compensaria... REVIEWS por favor, onegai... só vou continuar se elas aparecerem...^^ é isso aí este foi o cap. 1, arigatou vc que acompanhou até aqui! ^^v**


End file.
